


rule you and move you

by velvetviolence



Series: The "Trash Fics" [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Bisexual Male Character, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Jessie Tops Sub James, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, James Has a Praise Kink, Jessie is a Dom, Praise Kink, RocketShipping - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, Team Rocket - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 07:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetviolence/pseuds/velvetviolence
Summary: Jessie discovers new buttons to push. James doesn't mind at all.





	rule you and move you

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR Jessie fingers James and then sits on his face. Title taken from Better Together by The Blue Van & Velvet Volume. The song Jessie sings is You Make Loving Fun by Fleetwood Mac (she’s a classic rock girl). Rocketshipping, Modern AU.

_Sweet, wonderful you, you make me happy with the things you do._  

 

James is swept from a dream of torturous red lips by Jessie's sweet soprano as she returns from work. Curling on his side under the sheets, he hears the familiar sounds of her purse and keys dropped onto the kitchen table and the tap running to rinse out her coffee mug. 

 

Through the bedroom door, Jessie interrupts her own song with a reprimand. “No, Meowth, it’s not time for dinner.” The cat yowls angrily, and James imagines him clawing at Jessie’s expensive heels to get her attention. “I said no. I think you can wait an hour. Is James napping?” The floor in the kitchen creaks, signaling that Jessie has knelt to scratch the cat’s head affectionately. “He’s lucky to have us, isn’t he?”

 

He smiles then, warmth spreading in his chest as the fog of sleep recedes.  _Lucky, indeed_. James had celebrated his first day off in weeks by baking croissants and watering all of his houseplants in the morning, then lounging in the canopy bed throughout the afternoon, waiting for Jessie to return. They now have the rest of the evening and all of Saturday to enjoy one another. He’s just beginning to envision the possibilities when the bedroom door opens and Jessie strides in, her heels clicking purposefully on the wood floor. 

 

James’ pulse accelerates as her silhouette approaches, her figure shrouded by the gauzy curtains. He nearly gasps when she yanks open the curtains at the foot of the bed, and then she’s smiling down at him almost mockingly.  

 

“Good, you’re awake,” she says, massaging the back of her neck dramatically, then freeing her hair from the elastic that secures it. It tumbles free, momentarily cloaking her in crimson.

 

James clumsily rises to a sitting position, dragging one hand through his own hair. “Jessie,” he breathes.

 

Jessie steps back several feet and unzips her pencil skirt, running her hands down her smooth legs for emphasis as she shimmies out of the garment, letting it pool around her feet before kicking it away. She cocks one hip and allows herself to fully admire her partner; James looks absolutely delicious, his pink lips swollen and silky hair mussed from sleep. Jessie has been craving their reunion all day, but she doesn’t want to rush this.

 

“Did you miss me?” she asks coyly, her red-painted nails playing with the bow securing her silk blouse. James moves as if to take her in his arms, but Jessie stops him with an imperious glance. “No. Get undressed, and wait for me,” she orders. “Don’t touch yourself.”

 

James hurriedly obeys, stripping off his tank and boxers and tossing them to some distant corner of the room. He reclines back onto the bed, propping himself on his elbows to watch Jessie’s show. She’s undoing her blouse one button at a time, her laughing blue eyes piercing him through. Finally, the blouse slips off of her shoulders, revealing lush curves barely concealed by black lace. James nearly drools when he’s treated with a glimpse of Jessie's candy-pink nipples peeking through the sheer fabric of her bra. His cock, already half-hard, stiffens fully at the sight of the goddess before him.

 

"Like what you see?" James nods, but Jessie doesn't really need an answer. She traces a fingertip down into her cleavage, then twists her nipples until they're hard, adding some soft moans and gasps for emphasis. Next, she removes her bra, unclasping it with her left hand while slipping her right into her panties, biting her lip to keep from getting lost in her own pleasure. By now, James is a flustered, sweaty mess, and Jessie spins to give him a good view of her ass, smirking over her shoulder at his wide eyes and cock standing at attention. When she lightly slaps her own ass, James emits a loud groan. 

 

 _He'll start whining if I prolong this further_ , Jessie thinks, hooking her thumbs into her panties and letting them drop. Last to go are her stilettos; she steps gracefully out of them and turns to approach the bed where her lover awaits her, all sweet and wanting. 

 

James sighs in relief when Jessie crawls on top of him, straddling his thighs and pulling him up to meet her. Their kiss is ravenous when their lips finally touch; Jessie's long hair falls all around them both, and she smiles into the kiss as James clutches at her back.  He breaks the kiss to nuzzle at her breasts, and is rewarded with a soft cry when he sucks a nipple into his mouth. When he pulls back, James notices that Jessie's skin blushes red not only from his attentions, but from smeared lipstick transferred during their kiss. His cock aches, caught between their torsos. 

 

"Jessie, please," James pants, not quite knowing what he's asking for, but willing to take whatever she'll give him. Jessie pushes his shoulders back onto the mattress with a wicked grin, pinning him there with both hands. 

 

"I've been thinking about this all day," she confesses, beginning to grind on his stomach, inches from where he wants her. James can feel her wet against his skin; from the telltale flush beginning to rise in her cheeks, he knows that the friction is more than adequate. "Riding your cock, making you my  _good boy_." He lets out sort of a strangled moan, his embarrassment only heightening his arousal. Jessie smiles and continues, knowing that he gets off on the praise. "You'll get yours," she promises, then kisses a path of scarlet blossoms down his torso to his cock. 

 

Her aim is to torment James rather than to pleasure him.  _Though I'm really teasing us both_ , she muses, feeling that familiar pulse between her thighsas she begins laying feather-light kisses along his shaft, gradually adding tongue and a hint of teeth. After licking a hot stripe from the base almost up to the tip, she pauses abruptly and locks eyes with him, her parted lips just above the head of his now-leaking cock. James has to fight to resist thrusting up into her mouth.  _She'd be so angry_ ,he thinks, wondering if he should risk it. As if she senses his disobedience, Jessie abandons his cock and laps at his balls, making him squirm until her licks grow firmer. 

 

She swirls her fingertips in teasing circles on his inner thighs as she continues her task, urging his legs wider apart. Half by accident, one index finger slips gently over the puckered hole she discovers. The effect is immediate and even better than she'd hoped for; his cock jumps and he throws his head back onto the pillows with a desperate cry. 

 

Encouraged, Jessie repeats the action, then circles his hole with her fingertip, watching it clench reflexively. James whines and clutches at the sheets, and Jessie rewards him with a soft kiss to the velvet head of his cock as she continues her ministrations. Licking precum from her lips, she meets his eyes. 

 

"Have you touched yourself... there, before?" 

 

James is utterly breathless.  _Damned if I do, damned if I don't_. "Yes." 

 

Jessie's smile is positively predatory as she snakes up his body, her right hand still teasing at his hole. Her lips barely grazing his, she murmurs, "And what do you think about, when you fuck yourself with your fingers?"

 

" _Jessie_ ," he squeaks, mortified. Her fingers still.

 

"Tell me, or I'll stop," she demands.

 

His face burns. "You. I imagine it's you using your fingers... o-or a toy."  

 

It's not  _entirely_  true, and they both know it, but neither minds. On a few rare occasions, James has imagined some faceless handsome man rather than his tempestuous lover while indulging in this pleasure. Though he doesn't truly want anyone else but Jessie, he's no stranger to exploring other facets of his sexuality in his fantasies. But he knows that he gave the correct answer when Jessie intertwines her long legs with his to keep him close, dropping a firm kiss onto his lips before reaching over to retrieve lube from her bedside table. 

 

"James?" 

 

"Hmm?" 

 

Jessie is busy slicking up her fingers with the lube, but her tone is suddenly serious. "If you want me to stop, or to slow down, don't be afraid to–" 

 

"–use the safeword, I know, Jess," James finishes. If he didn't know better, he'd think she looks almost shy before she claims his lips again and begins applying the lube to his hole. He moans into their kiss, feeling his hole begin to grasp at her fingertip. 

 

James trails his fingers through her folds as they kiss sloppily, surprised at the wetness he discovers. "Jess, you got pretty excited too, didn't you?" 

 

She hums her approval as he plants open-mouthed kisses down the slender column of her neck. "You know I like to make my baby happy." 

 

But when she finally slides her index finger fully into him, James selfishly forgets everything but his own pleasure. Jessie goes slow at first, and he feels his hole flutter around the intrusion as his untouched cock bobs between his thighs. Before long, he's leaning into her thrusts, the slippery lube helping her increase the tempo. 

 

"Want more?" she purrs, and he moans eagerly. 

 

"All right. Hands and knees." James obediently flops onto his stomach and scrambles up to assume the position. He's aware of Jessie's steady gaze on this intimate part of him, and he shivers in delight, feeling more vulnerable than he ever has. Jessie sharply smacks one toned cheek, giggling when James whimpers and presses his face into the pillows. 

 

"Just look at you. So open and hungry for me. My little slut."

 

He didn't think it possible, but the filthy name she calls him makes his cock even harder.  _Yes, Jessie, I'm your slut_ , he would say if he were bolder. Instead, he arches his back and moans as she enters him again, with two fingers this time, and  _oh, god,_ it's even more wonderful than before. 

 

Jessie feels drunk with power as she grips James' hip with her left hand, pumping shallowly to stretch him. He's so beautiful and willing, his azure hair strewn over the pillows as she takes him. Unexpectedly, he turns his head and meets her eyes over his shoulder, and Jessie feels her cunt throb as she realizes her next move. 

 

James gapes. Jessie has positioned her hand at the apex of her thighs, and when she thrusts her hips, her fingers sliding smoothly into him with the motion, it almost looks like...  _fuck._

 

She bucks her hips gently at first, forcing her fingers gradually deeper, and finally hits a spot that makes him see stars. " _Oh_ ," he gasps. "Jessie, do that again,  _please_." She complies, finding a rhythm and managing to hit that spot at the peak of every thrust. James howls in delirious pleasure when she twists her fingers inside him and simultaneously delivers another slap to his ass. 

 

"Say my name," she commands. 

 

"Jessie, Jess, Jess," he chants, her name a prayer on his lips. "Oh,  _Jessie_." 

 

She bends over his body, her full breasts pressed against his bare back, her clever fingers viciously thrusting. "Do you like that, James?" she growls in his ear. He moans his assent into the pillow, drool dampening the cotton fabric. Jessie continues, the remains of her scarlet lipstick smearing onto his earlobe. "Do you like my  _cock_  in your tight little  _ass_?" 

 

James' head reels at these words, and when Jessie's next stroke hits his prostate, he's coming in hot spurts all over his stomach and the white sheets. Jessie bites the juncture between his neck and shoulder and tugs at his cock harshly, forcing even more cum from him, but he doesn't register the pain as he sobs out her name. 

 

When he begins to regain his senses, he's afraid that Jessie will yell at him for soiling the sheets, but instead she slips her left arm around his waist to steady him and murmurs fondly into his ear. He's boneless and trembling, and he turns his head to kiss Jessie's lips, tasting his own tears when he does so. 

 

Rolling over to face her, he takes in her sunset flush and dilated pupils. "Jess, that was... incredible." He pauses. "I'm sorry you didn't get to–" 

 

 "Never mind." Jessie untangles herself and crawls up to straddle his face, her pussy nearly touching his mouth. "My turn," she snarls, and James is happy to oblige. 

 

She's gleaming wet, and he's salivating for a taste. They groan in tandem when he slides his tongue between her inner lips. Her juices flood his mouth, and he licks deeper into her hot, sweet cunt. 

 

With a cry of " _Oh_!" Jessie lurches forward, slamming one hand onto the headboard to steady herself. "Fuck,  _fuck_ ," she hisses, gyrating frantically against James' gasping mouth. So he grasps her thighs firmly in his hands and  _feasts_  on her, rolling his tongue over her clit again and again. 

 

 Jessie was already close when she climbed atop him, and when James sucks her swollen clit into his mouth, that's all it takes. She screams his name, grinding on his mouth and jaw as she comes, momentarily forgetting not to smother him. James holds his breath and strokes her shaking thighs to bring her down. 

 

In the afterglow, they're lying in a loose embrace, panting and sticky. Jessie's hair is in tangled disarray, and James' skin is splotched all over with lipstick. Green eyes meet blue, and the words tumble out before Jessie can consider them. 

 

"I love you so much."

 

His boyish grin is infectious, and she smiles back, blinking against the sudden moisture in her eyes. "God, I love you, Jess." 

 

Their bliss is interrupted by an unearthly howl and the clatter of what is surely the stack of pots and pans that James had washed earlier that day. Jessie flops to her back and groans. 

 

"Can't  _one_  of us stay out of trouble for an hour?" 

 

James pecks her cheek before rolling out of bed to clean up the mess. "I wouldn't have it any other way.”

 


End file.
